pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:123olympian
Welcome, 123olympian! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Goruru page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Zahuna (Talk) 18:33, December 27, 2011 Not now You have been rude in the chat, and also you're not taking it seriously. This ban will expire after a week. So next week, be careful of your mouth. “ Keh hee hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item! Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado! *Plop* Elixer of eternal life?! That has to be rare! Naughtyfins... Is she a Rare Item? Wait, are watermelons rare? A window without glass? That sounds rare! Indomitable? That sounds rare!? Toothpick, is that a Rare Item? A gander! Is that a rare item?!” 19:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Your Edits Thanks for your efforts on improving Patapedia, but looking at them, their grammar is a bit off. Before clicking the 'Publish' button, maybe you could read your edit over and see if it makes sense. Keep on editing, Zahuna 22:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You seem to be doing this a lot. Commas are attached to the word before them, and there is always a space after them. Keep that in mind. 00:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I know you're trying... I know you're trying your best to help the wiki, but your grammar could still use some work. You tend to use run-on sentences a lot, and unnecessary ponctuation as well. I know I sound strict, but thousands of people a day look at this website and gather information from it. Perhaps you could find some sort of grammar correcter? 02:42, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Categories and Templates Please stop adding fake categories to pages. If they don't appear in the drop-down box when you type it in, don't add them. As for templates, don't add pointless ones. There was no need for a 'stub' template on the Simmer Slurp page. I have also noticed that you put false information on pages, sometimes. Please stop or I might have to block you. With best regards, 01:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Response I have given you suggestions. Many, at that. Look above this message. If you read carefully, you'll notice there's a lot of constructional criticsm. 23:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hello, thank you for your contributions with your page additions, but there is one thing I want to point out to you: When you add a new page, please make sure it has context on it, if it's not a lot, it'll be added to, but pages that say "Add stuff to this list" are spammy and will be deleted. So just be sure to add stuff to new pages you create, and if you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page or another administrator's. Smilular 03:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's simple really, on the right of the editing screen under the "Templates" section, hit "Add other templates" and put down the name of the template you would like to add (Stub = Template:Stub, Spoiler = Template:Spoiler, etc.). It is an editing capability avaliable to all users, just be sure to use it properly. And one more thing: If you want to know how something on a page is done, just look at it through edit mode, if you don't make an edit/publish one, nobody will know you were ever there. Smilular 05:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Remember to sign your posts. You're welcome When I saw that you hadn't made that blog, I assumed you probably didn't want that blog being kept up. I noticed that template on your page(s) is pretty degrading, so I will remove the templates and raise the ban from chat for you. Just trying to be more sensible on the chat next time. Keep Patapedia strong. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 09:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat You have been warned about those big symbols before, and it's why you were kicked last time. This ban lasts three days, and if you are banned from the chat again after this one, you will be banned permanently from the chat. Hopefully you've learned your lesson. Don't try to butter me up or make it seem that you don't mind your ban. I will choose how long it lasts, not you.